scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Velma Dinkley (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!)
:This article is about Velma Dinkley in the TV series ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! For other incarnations, see Velma Dinkley (disambiguation).'' : | actor= Kate Micucci }} Velma Dinkley is the brains of the mystery-solving gang. Physical appearance Velma is a Caucasian teenaged female, with chin-length auburn hair, and freckles. She wears thick-framed square glasses, a turtle neck sweater, a short red skirt, short orange knee-length socks and red Mary Jane shoes. Personality She is very intelligent, which conflicts with her people skills, although she is aware of this, which is why she gave up the opportunity to go to Elias Kingston University, so she could spend more time with her friends. She would rather use a computer than talk to people face to face. , season 1, episode 11. Sometimes, Velma will get very frustrated and go into a state of paranoia and hysteria if she is unable to deduce a logical explanation behind the case, such as the Yeti being in an American restaurant. , season 1, episode 10. She has both thalassophobia and aquaphobia, , season 1, episode 3. hating water in all its forms, , season 1, episode 19. due to an unspecified trauma. When out on the ocean, she has to wear water rings, not only on her arms, but on her neck, too. , season 1, episode 15. History Early life Insert details here. ( ) ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Game of Chicken) Insert details here. (All Paws on Deck) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Grand Scam) Insert details here. (Trading Chases) Insert details here. (Be Quiet, Scooby-Doo!) Insert details here. (Party Like It's 1899) Insert details here. (Screama Donna) Insert details here. (Kitchen Frightmare) Insert details here. (Me, Myself, and A.I.) Insert details here. (Area 51 Adjacent) Insert details here. (Where There's a Will, There's a Wraith) Insert details here. (Scary Christmas) Insert details here. (If You Can't Scooby-Doo the Time, Don't Scooby-Doo the Crime) Insert details here. (Gremlin on a Plane) Insert details here. (Sorcerer Snacks Scare) Insert details here. (Saga of the Swamp Beast) Insert details here. (Be Cold, Scooby-Doo!) Insert details here. (Giant Problems) Insert details here. (Eating Crow) Insert details here. (I Scooby Dooby Do) Insert details here. (El Bandito) Insert details here. (Into the Mouth of Madcap) Insert details here. (The Norse Case Scenario) Insert details here. (The People vs. Fred Jones) Season two Insert details here. (Some Fred Time) Insert details here. (There Wolf) Insert details here. (Renn Scare) Insert details here. (How to Train Your Coward) Insert details here. (Worst in Show) Insert details here. (Mysteries on the Disorient Express) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (The Curse of Kaniaku) Insert details here. (Vote Velma) Insert details here. (In Space) Insert details here. (Doo Not Disturb) Insert details here. (Silver Scream) Insert details here. (Fright of Hand) Insert details here. (Greece is the Word) Insert details here. (American Goth) Insert details here. (Omelettes Are Forever) Insert details here. (Ghost in the Mystery Machine) Insert details here. (Naughty or Ice) Insert details here. (Night of the Upsetting Shorts) Insert details here. (Junkyard Dogs) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! ** Every episode Notes/trivia * Technically, Velma has not appeared in every episode, but she did have a virtually identical old Victorian version in . In , she also had a Ancient Greece version, but the regular Velma also appeared in that. * Velma was originally supposed to have trouble lying, but it was dropped when it became difficult finding scenes to put it in. Velma's love of rules comes from Kate Micucci.Barry, Jon Colton (June 4, 2017). "APNSD:! Episode 07: Interview with Jon Colton Barry (Part One)". A Pup Named Named Scooby-Doo!. Retrieved June 17, 2017. * This incarnation of Velma has lipstick. Although, her previous incarnations did not. * Micucci also voiced Velma in the two [[LEGO Scooby-Doo!|LEGO Scooby-Doo!]] shorts The Getaway and Impossible Imposters, before the series started. In other languages See also * Scooby-Doo and Velma Dinkley (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Velma Dinkley (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) References Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 characters Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 characters Category:Gang (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!)